


A Boy and His Fairy

by thatrecklessraven



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Dib is Of Legal Age (Invader Zim), M/M, My First Fanfic, Nervous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrecklessraven/pseuds/thatrecklessraven
Summary: Zim is just a fairy minding his own business when one day a human captures him.Dib is very proud of himself for catching a fairy.Will love blossom between the two or will they simply be friends-with-benefits?
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	A Boy and His Fairy

It's a wonderful day in the garden. Zim flutters about and smiles as he smells the flowers. He hums and giggles happily, eventually landing on a flower to take a nap.  
His breathing slows and he closes his eyes, starting to purr contentedly. It's such a beautiful and sunny day, not a cloud in sight. Zim doesn't have to worry about getting rained on today.

However, he didn't notice someone was watching him… someone much bigger than he is.  
Once he is fast asleep, he is snatched up by a large hand. Dib smiles and chuckles. "So, fairies are real, and super cute, too!" 

The little fairy struggles in Dib's grip, chirping in distress. This isn't how he expected (or wanted) his day to go, getting captured by a human. This is the worst possible thing that could have happened today!

"Let me go you ruffian!" He hisses out.

"Awww," Dib says, "but I have so many big plans for you, you cute little thing! Do you have a name? Mine is Dib."

Zim growls. "Zim does not care what your name is. Let me go, you Dib-beast!"  
He bites down on Dib's hand, drawing blood. It's only as bad as a paper cut, but hurts just as much.

"Ow!" Dib exclaims, "You little shit! I ought to pull out your wings for doing that to me! If only I knew it wouldn't probably kill you. I need you alive."

Dib puts the little fairy in a jar with some feathers. He closes the lid tight and starts to walk home from the public garden. He hums happily and makes sure to hold the jar steady. He doesn't want to shake up his new little pet. He gets on the bus to go home and he puts the jar in his backpack. Zim doesn't like the dark. He chirps in distress and whimpers, banging his fists on the glass.  
Dib ignores the fairy and just plugs in his headphones. He listens to his music as Zim starts to cry.

The little fairy already misses his freedom. His little hole in the big tree where he collected shiny and soft things… his favorite rose bush where he would grab petals to make new clothes for himself. His home. He misses his home.

Dib gets off the bus with his backpack, going inside to a house empty of people. His sister is away and his dad is always busy with work.

Dib carries his backpack with the fairy jar upstairs to his room and pulls out the jar. Zim is curled in a little ball and crying.  
Dib opens the jar and gently pulls the fairy out. He nuzzles the smaller creature gently and starts to sing "You are my Sunshine" to the little shaking thing.

Zim calms down and starts to chirp happily, hugging Dib's face. Maybe this human isn't so bad after all. He still doesn't fully trust the human though. He's only hugging Dib because he needs any source of comfort right now.

The human pulls a bag of gummy worms out of his backpack and offers one to Zim. Zim isn't really sure what to do with it, but he thinks it's to eat.   
The fairy takes a small bite and… it's delicious!!  
The fairy eats the candy until his little belly is full. So good and yummy...but probably not very healthy for him.

Dib sets the fairy down on his desk and gets the cage set up. It's got lots of soft things for the fairy to make a nest with. Things like feathers and fabrics. Only the best fabric though. Dib wants his fairy to live it's best life in captivity. Maybe an even better and safer life than it would have lived in the wild.

The fairy takes a moment to explore the cage, sniffing everything. He eventually decides this is satisfactory. He sets to making a nest and Dib watches in amazement.

Zim puts the warmest and softest things in the middle of the nest to sleep in, and things that aren't as cozy go towards the outer parts of the nest. He eventually stops working on the nest and settles down in the middle, purring happily. These materials are much better than what he was able to get in the wild. He looks at Dib, feeling as though the human really does want to take care of him, but at the same time doesn't want to get too attached. Dib is afraid.

Afraid that this fairy will want to leave him. That he will be all alone again. He wants to have at least one friend. Even if that friendship doesn't start out on the best grounds, with Dib literally kidnapping Zim, but it's a friendship all the same.

Dib nervously pipes up, "So...Zim...did you like the gummy worm?"

Zim tilts his head. "That is what you gave Zim? A worm that was gummy? It was much more delicious than any worm Zim has eaten before...so yes."

The human smiles and sighs in relief. "Oh good. I was kinda hoping you would like it. So I guess you're an omnivore? You eat both plants and meat?"

Zim nods. "The Dib-human is correct in his assumption about Zim. I do eat both meat and plants, though I mostly eat plants. It's hard to find seeds and things to store for the winter..but I scrape by every year."

"How old are you, Zim?"

"Zim is about eighteen I think… I was born in December of the human year two thousand and one."

"Yeah, that adds up. I'm twenty. Born in July of two thousand."

Zim nods and yawns. He is getting sleepy. He curls up into a little ball in his nest and purrs, slowly starting to fall asleep. So warm… and he feels so safe, too. No predators can get to him here. Maybe living here won't be so bad. 

Dib also lets out a yawn and settles down in his bed after locking up Zim's cage. Maybe Gaz will be home by the time they are done with their naps.


End file.
